The Dragon and Her Queen
by anamiii
Summary: One-shot, what happens when Maleficent runs into the Evil Queen in Storybrooke. Who really taught Regina that she likes it rough? May turn into something longer than a one-shot, not sure yet.


Maleficent had heard Regina had split herself in two and her evil half was walking around Storybrooke. She hadn't had the pleasure of running into the Queen yet but she had been pre-occupied. Ever since Lily had agreed to stick around, they had been bonding. There was still a strain on their relationship, but her daughter was warming up to her a little. At the very least, she was able to give her dragon lessons and do a couple of the things she always imagined herself doing.

There was a slight problem, Lily had brought up asking who her father was and Mal had been able to brush off claiming she had gotten impregnated in dragon form and wasn't quite sure who he was. Truth be told she knew exactly who, and the other person was well aware. Luckily that person had stepped back for the time being, but seeing as she had split herself and the half without a conscience was bound to run into Lily one of these days she needed to do something fast. She had decided that after they ate she would talk to her daughter, prevent any unnecessary resentment from her little one.

Lily and Maleficent had been walking down Main Street on their way to Granny's for lunch when she saw her. In all her glory, just as she remembered. Regina's attire in this world wasn't nearly as regal as she had worn back in the Enchanted Forest and of course the Evil Queen was going to keep her old habits. She was beautiful, that much everyone knew, Maleficent more so than most she was almost caught her trance when their eyes met.

The Queen smirked and walked over to her old lover. "Maleficent dear, where have you been hiding?"

"I haven't been hiding, dear, some of us actually have things going on that don't require us to drop everything when the Evil Queen has decided to wreck havoc on the town." Maleficent countered.

"Of course you do," The Evil Queen responded before turning her gaze to Lily, "You are so beautiful." she muttered before turning her gaze back to Mal, "Tell me dear, how pissed are you that she looks more like me than she does you?"

Maleficent's eyes widened, she turned to her daughter before glaring back at the Queen.

"Oh," The Evil Queen faked a look of surprise, "My dear, have you still not told her?"

"Told me what?" Lily asked looking between the two women, "Mom?" She emphasized giving Maleficent the same glare Mal had given Regina a moment before.

"Lily sweetie, I…I can explain." Maleficent started.

"I can't believe you." Lily muttered, "You knew exactly who my father… or whatever.. Was didn't you?"

"Yes I did. I just, I didn't know how to tell you."

"Save it." Lily responded before storming off in the opposite direction.

"Lily wait!" Mal called out.

"She's already gone, dear." The Queen said with a smirk on her face.

"You." Mal said dangerously low turning her gaze back to the Queen, the dragon fire blazing inside her. She didn't hesitate pushing the Queen into the closest alley and pinning her against a wall. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"She's my daughter too, and I think I should be allowed to have a say."

Mal laughed, "Just because your conscience is literally gone, don't forget who the greater sorceress is, Regina."

"It's Evil Queen, my dear."

"I don't think so. You see, while everyone else may see you prancing around here in these little dresses and acting all out of your mind, all I see is that little girl that broke into my castle all those years ago." Mal responded leaning in to whisper in her ear, "Don't forget who taught you how to play rough, dear."

The Evil Queen shivered, Maleficent was the one person that could get any sort of reaction out of her that wasn't laced with trying to control everyone. Truth be told, she never could control Maleficent no matter how hard she had tried. Sure she had gotten the dark curse from her, but Mal hadn't put up a fight like she could have. And if she was being honest, she missed her. She missed being with her.

"Care to remind me?" The Evil Queen asked, tilting her head to the side to look at the dragon.

Maleficent smirked, "What do you have in mind?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe," She started moving her gaze over the dragon, "What the hell are you wearing?" She commented with distaste.

Mal rolled her eyes, "This world's idea of fashion."

The Evil Queen had moved her hands to the lapels of Mal's blazer, she was moving her hands closer to the tie loosening it up. "I think it's about time you show me where you're staying in this lovely town."

"Is it?" Mal responded before poofing the both of them to her bedroom. "Sweetheart you really should have brought over my actual bedchambers when you made this town, there's nothing fun to tie you up with in here."

"You're creative. Use your imagination." The Queen winked before sitting down on the edge of the bed.


End file.
